


Alex, What Did You Do?

by odaatlover



Series: Alex, What did you do? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis Maggie Sawyer, Girlpeen, Maggie has a dick, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: When Maggie and her team tries to capture an alien, she gets bitten. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, except for when she finds out that every time she gets aroused she gets an erection. Alex takes advantage of the opportunity, but ends up taking it a little bit too far. This whole chapter is basically Sanvers smut!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the Sanvers game, but I just started watching Supergirl for the first time a few weeks ago, and I love them! I'm just going to pretend like they end up together forever. This story will only have two chapters. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Any other Sanvers plots you want to see?

“Freeze!” Maggie yelled with her weapon pointed at the alien. The purple, scaly creature lunged at her, but she dodged his attack. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, pinning him down at the throat with her left arm. “Hughes! I need backup!” She yelled behind her to one of the officers on her team who had just finished leading an innocent civilian to safety. As she continued looking behind her back, she felt a sudden sharp pain on her arm. She yelped and instinctively released the alien, who then ran away. “Shit,” she yelled, squeezing her arm. “Hughes! Go after him!” 

“On it! Let’s move!” He yelled, leading the rest of the team down the alleyway, turning the corner.

Maggie winced as she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a wound that looked like somewhat of a bite mark. She stared at it, intrigued by the weirdly shaped marks, before watching it vanish before her eyes. “What the-“ She said confused. She gently grazed her fingers over the spot where the wound had been, only to feel that the pain was gone too. 

“Detective,” Hughes yelled as he ran back down the alleyway with the rest of the officers. “We lost him.” 

“Damn. We’ll get him next time.”

“What happened? You looked like you had him?”

“I don’t know, he just got out from under my grasp somehow.”

“Those aliens can be pretty slippery.”

“Agreed. Well, let’s start moving out. There’s no need for us to be here anymore.”

“Copy that.”

As the team began to walk back towards their vehicles, Maggie felt a strange tingling feeling in her lower abdomen. She stopped for a second, worried that something might be wrong.

“Everything okay?” Hughes asked her, noticing that she had stopped right before getting in the van. 

The tingling feeling had subsided, and she was feeling normal again. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Let’s go.” She said as she quickly jumped into the van. 

 

* * *

 

When Maggie got home that evening, she opened her phone and noticed she had a text from Alex.

“Want to come over tonight?”

She smiled at the text. “Sure Danvers. I could use a movie night.” She smirked, knowing very well that movie nights always meant sex, since they could never actually make it through a movie without being all over each other.

“I could use a movie night too. I’ve been thinking about watching a movie with you all day. I’ve already watched a movie by myself twice today, but it’s not the same without you.”

Maggie shivered. The thought of Alex Danvers touching herself always made her incredibly aroused. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to help you. What time do you want me over?”

“I’ll be home at around 9.”

“I’ll be there.”

Maggie looked at her watch and noticed that it was only 7. She groaned at how much time she had to kill. She figured she would distract herself with some paperwork. She threw on some sweatpants, making herself a little bit more comfortable after her long day of work. As she walked over to her desk, she thought of Alex and how they had fucked on that desk. How she had licked her clean before pounding her senseless with their strap on. She licked her lips at the thought. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling between her legs. She looked down, and noticed something there.

“What the hell?!” She yelled as she jumped out of her chair and yanked her sweatpants off. Her eyes were met with a very hard, very real dick. Her eyes widened at the sight. She shook her head, thinking that maybe it was a hallucination from working too hard. But nope, it was still there. She hesitantly brought her hand down and poked it. She growled at how good it felt. She looked around the room, as if someone might be there, watching her. When she figured she was alone, she looked back at the dick and grabbed it, running her hand all the way up the shaft. She gasped at the contact. She felt every sensation pulsing through her erection. She brought her hand back down and bucked her hips forward. She figured it was either a dream, or some strange result of that bite from the alien. Either way, she figured there was no use in worrying about it now. If she had a penis, she was at least going to take advantage of it before going to the D.E.O. for help. She began pumping her hand back and forth as she rocked her hips. “Fuck,” she moaned. It wasn’t long until she felt the familiar feeling of tension building up in her abdomen. She squeezed her muscles and bucked her hips into her hand, exploding as all of the tension in her body released. Her eyes widened at the string of come squirting from the tip. It felt similar, yet different from her normal orgasms with her vagina. She was in awe at how much come she had produced. Normally, a penis shooting its load would gross her out to the point of throwing up, but this was different. This was her own body, and it felt good. She threw herself onto the bed.

“How am I going to explain this to Alex?” She thought to herself. She tried to stay awake, but her eyelids began to flutter, exhaustion taking over. It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep. 

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, she woke up to her phone ringing. She lazily rolled over and grabbed it off of her nightstand. “Detective Sawyer,” she said hazily.

“Maggie? Are you okay? Where are you?”

Maggie looked at the time and shot up when she noticed that it was already almost 9:30. “Shit. I’m sorry Al, I fell asleep. I’m on my way now though.”

“It’s okay, I know how hard you’ve been working. Just be safe, okay? I’d rather you be late than dead.”

“I will. See you soon, love.” She hung up the phone and stood up, feeling a light breeze on her lower half. Remembering everything that had happened, she quickly looked down, and saw her slightly wet pussy. She smiled and chuckled. “Damn, that was a good dream.” She went to her closet and sorted through her clothes to pick out an outfit, finally deciding on her tightest black jeans, a gray V-neck, and her usual leather jacket. She smirked, knowing how well that outfit would get her laid tonight. She grabbed her keys and her motorcycle helmet before running out the door.

It only took her about 10 minutes to reach Alex’s apartment. “Hey babe,” she said as she was greeted by the giddy redhead.

“Hey,” Alex said before pulling her into a searing kiss. Their lips danced for a few seconds before Alex pushed Maggie up against the door, eliciting a moan from the smaller woman. Maggie felt her jeans become a little too tight. Breaking the kiss, she looked down and saw the bulge forming in her crotch. _“Shit,”_ she hissed as she jumped away from Alex.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, worriedly. She was afraid that she had false assumptions about Maggie wanting to be intimate tonight. Maybe she really did just want to watch a movie. Alex bit her tongue, punishing herself for having too high of a sex drive.

“Huh?” She looked up at Alex, finally registering her question. “Oh, uh, nothing. I’m just, uh…thirsty.” She clenched her jaw at the irony of those words. “Do you mind getting me some water?”

“Sure,” Alex smiled. She turned around and walked towards the fridge. Maggie took the opportunity to quickly adjust herself. She tugged at the crotch of her jeans, trying to create a little bit more space. Her original plan was to seduce Alex with how tight they made her butt look. They were the perfect article of clothing when she had her lady parts, but now she was quickly regretting that decision, wishing that she had worn something a little bit baggier. She didn’t completely have a boner yet, as far as she could tell. It was mostly soft, but it was still extremely uncomfortable. 

Just as Alex had reached the fridge, she quickly turned around towards Maggie. “Do you want bottled water or do you want it in a glass?”

Maggie yanked her hand from her crotch, hoping that her girlfriend hadn’t seen what she was doing. “Um, whichever is easiest for you. I’m not picky.”

Alex looked down at where Maggie’s hand had been. She arched an eyebrow at the sight. She thought she saw something, but figured she must have been wrong. Maggie’s jeans were dark, so maybe the light just made it look like there was something there. Alex squinted a little harder. Yep. There was definitely something there. A smug grin spread across Alex’s face as she slowly walked over towards her girlfriend. “Maggie?”

“Yeah?” Maggie fiddled with her watch, avoiding eye contact. She knew Alex had seen it. She shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of how big the bulge was now.

“Are you…are you wearing a strap on?” Alex reached out to grab Maggie’s hips. She was relieved that she hadn’t been wrong in assuming that they were going to have sex tonight. And now she was even more excited to know that it was going to be strap on sex. It had been awhile since they actually had time to fuck like that, with everything going on at the D.E.O.

Before Alex could reach Maggie, she swatted her hands away. “No, it’s not a strap on.” 

Alex apologetically retracted her hands from Maggie’s space. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I just thought that…” Her face scrunched up in confusion. “Wait. If it’s not a strap on, then what are you wearing?” She asked, all while looking down between Maggie’s legs.

Maggie let out a sigh as she turned around to walk further into the apartment, trying to collect her thoughts. How the fuck was she going to explain to her girlfriend that she suddenly had a dick? After a few seconds of avoiding looking Alex in the eyes, she turned around. “I got bit by something.”

“Um…okay?” Alex didn’t quite understand how this answered her question.

“An alien something,” Maggie continued. “I was fighting with an alien, trying to capture it. And he bit me on the arm. Or at least I think it was a bite.”

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Alex looked down at Maggie’s arm, worried that she was seriously injured.

“No, yeah I’m fine. At first it hurt, but the wound sort of healed itself? It like, vanished or something. Along with the alien.”

“It got away?” 

“Yeah. The bite distracted me and it escaped.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re okay.”

Maggie exhaled deeply, feeling a little nauseous about what she was about to say. “But, that’s not the problem.” Alex looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “The problem is, when I got bit it did something to me. So now whenever I get turned on, I sort of…um, I get this…you know…” She gestured down towards her crotch. “Thing.”

Alex looked at her quizzically before comprehension dawned on her. “So…what you’re saying is, that now you…you have a penis?”

“Not all the time!” Maggie quickly explained. “It comes and goes. So far I’ve only noticed it happen when I get aroused.”

Alex stared at it, trying to process everything. Maggie noticed this, and began to fidget with her hands, getting nervous that her girlfriend might not want her anymore, even though she knew that sounded silly. “It’s not hard or anything. It just looks like it because my pants are really tight,” she added on, hoping that would make Alex feel a little bit better about it. 

“Can it get hard?” Alex asked.

“Um, yes.” Maggie blushed as she thought back to earlier. It can _definitely_ get hard, she thought to herself.

“Can we make it hard?” 

Maggie looked up at Alex and saw a smirk spread across her face. “Wait. You mean, you actually _want_ to use it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I now have this thing between my legs that we lesbians usually tend to avoid?” Maggie huffed.

Alex softened her face and stepped closer to Maggie, closing the distance between them in an attempt to relax her. “Maggie, it’s not just about not liking dick, and you know that. It’s about the person attached to it. I’m not attracted to men, but that’s not just because of their body parts, it’s because of everything that makes them a man. I love women because of everything that makes them a woman. And sure, I love pussy. I mean like, I _really_ love pussy.” Maggie felt her new member twitch at the words. She always thought it was incredibly sexy the way Alex said the word ‘pussy.’ Alex continued, “But I also love you in a strap on, fucking me. I think it’s the hottest thing in the world. So, think of this as like when you wear a strap on, only better, because now you can feel it. Every touch. Every thrust. Every contraction of my walls clenching around you as I come undone.”

Maggie audibly gulped. She stood there, still, unable to move with her eyes wide open, as if she were under some sort of spell. She couldn’t believe everything Alex was saying to her. And she couldn’t believe how aroused she was right now. If she had her lady parts, she would definitely be soaked through her jeans right about now. But since she didn’t have her lady parts, she was instead uncomfortably erect, her boner pushing into the non-stretchable denim, trying to break free.

Alex gently reached out and cupped Maggie’s bulge. Both women gasped at the contact. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever felt anyone this hard before.” Alex’s voice had shifted from sultry to genuinely surprised.

“Oh, trust me, I can feel it.” Maggie grabbed her crotch where Alex’s hand was and awkwardly shifted her erection to a more comfortable position, this time not caring that Alex was watching her.

Alex watched her girlfriend touching herself and began to get even more aroused. She felt her wetness begin to coat her panties. “Can I touch it?”

“No!” Maggie shouted, startling her girlfriend. She flushed when she realized how loud she had yelled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just, I’m not so sure I’m comfortable with you seeing it yet.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alex said grabbing Maggie’s hands, “Are you comfortable with me touching it a little more with your clothes on?”

Maggie nodded hesitantly. Alex noticed that Maggie wasn’t 100% sure that she was okay with her request, so she reached out slowly, giving her girlfriend some time to change her answer if she wanted. When she figured she had given Maggie enough time to protest, she reached forward and gently ran a couple of fingers along her length, trying to get an idea of how big it was. Maggie clenched her jaw. She knew that Alex was just touching her out of curiosity, and not because she was trying to initiate anything, so she tried her best not to show any reactions to the touch. Which was working pretty well, until Alex wrapped her hand around the outline of her dick and ran her hand all the way down to the tip. Maggie involuntarily groaned at the unexpected action and bucked her hips.

Noticing the effect she had on Maggie, Alex licked her lips and smirked. “Oh, you liked that, did you?” She watched the smaller woman nod her head. Alex let go of her crotch, causing Maggie to whine at the loss of contact. “Can we play a game?” Alex asked.

“Sure? What game?” Maggie was curious as to what her girlfriend was thinking.

Alex smiled as she ran to her bedroom. Maggie heard her open and close a few drawers. _“It has to be somewhere.”_ She heard Alex mutter to herself before hearing her shout, “Aha!” Her eyes followed her girlfriend, who was now walking out of the bedroom with her hands behind her back, trying to stifle a grin. 

“What’s that?” Maggie asked. 

“You’ll see,” Alex responded as she grabbed a chair from the kitchen and dragged it over to Maggie, setting it down so that it was facing her. “Sit here.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow as she slowly sat down in the chair. Alex leaned down and gave Maggie a searing kiss. One that caused the smaller woman to moan. After a few seconds, Alex pulled away and held up the handcuffs that she had been hiding behind her back, looking at Maggie with a wicked grin. 

“Are those for me, or you?”

“You.” Alex answered. She quickly realized that her confidence could have been mistaken for forcefulness. “But only if you want! If you’re uncomfortable with it, we really don’t have to. I’m fine either way. It’s up to you.” Alex didn’t want to make her girlfriend do anything she didn’t want to do, but she was really hoping that Maggie would let her do this. Maybe it was all of the guys she had slept with who had used her to achieve their own orgasm without giving a shit about hers. Or maybe it was all of the times a man had hit on her and had an annoyingly hard time taking no for an answer before finally leaving her alone. Whatever it was, Alex really just wanted to be in control of Maggie, and more specifically, in control of her dick. She wanted to be the one to call the shots this time.

Maggie looked up at her girlfriend and saw that this was something she really wanted. Her cock throbbed at the thought of Alex barking orders at her and being dominant while her hands were restricted behind her back, unsure of what Alex’s next move would be. The element of suspense excited her. “I want to.”

“You sure?” She was surprised. Maggie wasn’t the type to hand over the power that easily.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Alex gave her a warm smile, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible as she handcuffed Maggie’s wrists behind her back. “Are they too tight?” She asked.

“Nope. They’re perfect.”

Alex walked back in front of Maggie. “Are you okay with edging?”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. 

“I mean like, are you okay with me bringing you close to orgasm and then stopping? It’ll probably be like mild torture, but it’ll result in an even bigger orgasm in the end.”

“Yes. Yes, I want that.” Maggie said excitedly. Anything resulting in a big orgasm sounded good to her, especially with how hard she was right now.

Alex smiled as she grabbed the tops of Maggie’s spread knees and crouched down between her legs, looking up at her with dark eyes. “If you get uncomfortable at any point and want me to stop, remember our color system. Green, yellow, red. Okay?”

Maggie nodded, too focused on how sexy her girlfriend looked down there to be able to form coherent words. Alex smirked. “Good.” She pushed herself up before swinging her leg around and straddling Maggie’s left thigh…which her cock was held tightly against. Alex grinded back and forth, being sure to slide along her erection every time. Maggie threw her head back and moaned at the initial contact before bringing her head back up to look at her girlfriend. After a couple of minutes, Alex looked down and noticed a small wet spot right where Maggie’s tip was. She smiled at the sight. As much as she loved what she was doing, she knew that if she kept going Maggie would soon come in her jeans, and that was not the goal here. She stood up and moved back in between Maggie’s legs, standing this time. “Can I see it now?” She asked, hovering over her. 

“Yes,” Maggie gasped, desperately wanting Alex to release the tension of her impossibly hard cock.

Alex reached down and undid the button and zipper of Maggie’s jeans before reaching inside and grabbing her length. Maggie let out a guttural moan at the contact. This was the first time Alex was actually touching her new body part, and she loved it. Alex delicately pulled it out of the tight fabric until it was released. She looked at it for a moment, taking in the sight. She expected it to look like the ones on men, but for some reason on Maggie it looked very feminine. It was average sized, about six inches. It was very smooth with only a couple of veins. Her pubic hairs were trimmed just the way Maggie always had them. And the color matched her complexion perfectly. Every part of it just looked like Maggie Sawyer. A smile crept across her face, relieved that she really did find Maggie’s penis extremely sexy. She gently pulled her balls out and buttoned the button back up so that everything was sticking out of the hole of the zipper. She didn’t want there to be any chance of it resting against Maggie’s stomach. She wanted to be in complete control of when and how it was touched. She leaned forward and smashed her lips against Maggie’s, licking the smaller woman’s lower lip before darting her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other in a battle of dominance. Maggie thrusted her hips forward a few times, trying to feel some sort of contact where she needed it most, but was left with nothing. Alex smiled against her lips and chuckled. 

“Alex, please,” Maggie whined.

Alex pulled back. “Uh uh uh,” she wagged her index finger, “I’m in charge, remember? I get to say when, and if, you’re touched. Got it?”

Maggie gulped. Alex was incredibly sexy when she gave orders. Alex’s face softened as she briefly slipped out of character. “Color?” she whispered. 

“Green.” Maggie replied quickly. 

Alex slipped back into character. “If I want to touch you, I’ll touch you.” She reached down and grabbed the base of Maggie’s cock firmly and dragged her hand up at a painfully slow pace. “And if I don’t want to touch you…” she paused as she reached the sensitive head, resulting in the smaller woman letting out a desperate cry. Alex brought her grip all the way up into the air where it hovered over Maggie. “I won’t.” 

Maggie whined at the sudden loss of contact. She wanted so badly to thrust her hips up into Alex’s hand. It was close enough to where she could reach it if she lifted her hips high enough, but she knew it was a test. And Maggie Sawyer did not fail tests. So, she sat there, trying her best not to move. She swallowed and focused on her breathing, attempting to seem unfazed by Alex. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “It seems as though I’m making this too easy for you.” She took off her clothes so that all she was wearing were her lacy black panties. She dipped her right hand under the waistband and threw her head back as she was met with a pool of her arousal. “I’m so fucking wet for you Maggie.” She brought her head back up and looked at Maggie, who’s jaw was almost hitting the floor. “Want to see?”

Maggie nodded vigorously, mouth still open. Alex grabbed her panties and slid them down her long, thin legs before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. She ran her fingers along her wet folds, causing Maggie’s dick to drip a bit of pre-come. Alex didn’t seem to notice though, so she didn’t say anything. 

“Do you want to taste me?” Alex asked, right hand still rubbing herself as her left hand pinched the hard nipple of her left breast.

“Yes baby. I want to taste you.” Maggie licked her lips.

“How badly?” She was rubbing her left hand all over her body now, really putting on a show.

“So badly,” Maggie whimpered.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll let you.”

“Please baby? Can I please have the honor of fucking you with my tongue?”

Alex shuddered at the request. Now she was the one who was desperate. She stepped forward and shoved her fingers into Maggie’s mouth. Maggie sucked them dry, taking in the sweetness of her girlfriend’s arousal. Alex stepped forward and grabbed the back of Maggie’s head, shoving her face into her center. “Oh, fuck baby,” the taller woman moaned. 

It wasn’t long before Maggie’s skilled tongue had her girlfriend coming all over her face. She continued to let Alex ride her tongue until her contractions had subsided. Knowing that Alex was sensitive, she flicked her tongue directly across her clit, causing her to jump back. Maggie grinned at the reaction she got from her girlfriend. This was her way of reminding Alex that even though she was in control tonight, Maggie was still the dominant one. Alex didn’t mind this, though. She loved Maggie and she loved being the more submissive one in the relationship. But tonight, she was going to have some fun.

“Since you’ve been good, I’ll give you a reward.” She looked down at Maggie’s pulsating cock. She could tell by the redness that it wouldn’t take much for her to come, so she had to be careful. She reached down and slowly stroked her length, causing Maggie’s eyes to almost pop out of her head. All of the teasing had made Alex’s touch feel even more powerful.

“Fuck Al,” Maggie groaned. “God, you have no idea how good this feels.” She slowly bucked her hips up into her girlfriend’s hand, trying to feel as much of her as possible. After a few moments, Alex began to speed up her strokes. 

“Baby, I’m going to come.” Maggie panted, thrusting her hips so hard that her backside was coming off of the chair. Alex gave Maggie a couple more strokes before releasing her and stepping away. Maggie squirmed in the chair, desperate to touch her cock to something, anything, but there was nothing. She whined in frustration.

“Good girl.” Alex waited for her to calm down a little. “Color?” 

“Green,” she said, a little bit more relaxed now.

“Good.” She looked down and saw a long line of thick liquid dripping down Maggie’s cock. “Wait, did you just?” She asked, confused.

“Huh?” Maggie looked down. “Oh, no, no. It’s just pre-come. Trust me, I haven’t come yet.” 

Alex nodded. “Are you ready for me to touch you again?” 

“Yes baby.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

“Please? I need you. My cock needs you. It’s so hard for you. I need to feel you.”

Alex smiled before kneeling back down between Maggie’s legs. “Good girl. You deserve another reward.” She grabbed the base of Maggie’s cock again, but instead of rubbing her hand up the shaft, she brought her lips down to it and began sucking. Maggie quickly pulled back at the unexpected act, causing Alex to worry. “Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I know it’s been awhile since I’ve given a blowjob to something that wasn’t silicone…”

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s just, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“Do you not want me to?”

“No, I mean I do, but if you don’t it’s okay. I know how off-putting it might be for you.”

Alex brought her hand up to Maggie’s cheek. “Baby, listen to me. I want to make you feel good. This is your body right now, and everything that I would normally do to your pussy I’m going to do to your cock. Got it?”

Maggie smiled at how lucky she was to have an amazing girlfriend. “Got it.”

“Plus, it still tastes like you, which is a big turn on for me. So let me enjoy tasting my sexy girlfriend.”

“By all means, go to town.” She pushed her hips up meeting Alex’s lips, which dropped halfway down Maggie’s length before sliding back up. “Mmm fuck baby. My god you are good at that,” Maggie praised. Alex hummed in response, the vibrations causing Maggie to shudder. Alex took a risk and brought her hands up to play with Maggie’s balls, earning a loud moan in response. It wasn’t long before she felt Maggie begin to harden even more. 

“I’m…I’m getting close.” Maggie warned. Alex brought her lips all the way up her length, swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking hard. “Oh fuck!” Maggie yelled, feeling the tension building. Alex quickly released her girlfriend with a loud pop, fully knowing how close she had gotten Maggie to the edge that time.

“Unghhh” Maggie moaned in response to the lack of contact. She writhed around in the chair, trying to pull her hands apart and squeezing her thighs together. Normally the squeezing of her thighs would put pressure on her clit, but this time it didn’t do anything. “Fuck. I don’t know how much more of this I can handle baby. I need to come.” She whined, still squirming in her chair.

Alex looked down at her girlfriend and took in the image. Her hands cuffed behind her back, throbbing dick sticking out of her jeans, begging to come. She was vulnerable, and Alex didn’t know if she’d ever get to see Maggie like this again, so she took it all in for as long as she could. 

“Baby, please.” Maggie whimpered, bringing Alex out of her thoughts. She placed a delicate kiss on Maggie’s lips in an attempt to calm her down. Without saying anything, she grabbed Maggie’s erection and slid it along her soaking wet folds, collecting her juices to be sure it was wet enough. Maggie tried her best not to jerk her hips forward now that she was against Alex’s sensitive parts, but boy was it difficult. She wanted so badly to just thrust up into her and fuck her to pieces, but she knew she couldn’t do that. She had to wait for Alex to take her in at her own pace. Alex lined up Maggie’s cock with her entrance, before slowly dropping down. She stopped halfway, letting herself stretch around her girlfriend, before sinking all the way down. Both of their jaws dropped simultaneously. 

“Fuck!” Maggie yelled. “Baby, I’ve never felt anything this good in my entire life. Holy shit. I can’t even describe what this feels like, but oh my god.” Maggie thrusted her hips up into her girlfriend, trying to get deeper inside of her.

“You feel so perfect inside me baby. Your cock is the perfect size. It’s like it was made for me. You fill me up so much. Fuck.” Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and her legs around the back of the chair, trying to let Maggie in as deep as she could possibly go. Once they settled into a steady rhythm, they picked up the pace.

“You like that baby? You like the way my hard dick feels inside of your pussy? I’m going to fuck you until everyone inside of this building hears you screaming my name.” Maggie panted. She didn’t care how misogynistic she sounded right now. For the first time, and possibly the last time, ever, she was getting to feel the inside of Alex with her own genitals, and she was going to soak up every second of it.

Alex let out a moan in response to Maggie’s dirty talk. “Yes baby. You feel so good inside me. Can you go faster? I need more of you.”

Maggie happily obliged. She began to pound her girlfriend as hard and as fast as she could. So hard that the chair began to rock a little. The thought of it breaking beneath them briefly crossed her mind, but she didn’t care. She felt the tension begin to build in the pit of her stomach as her dick pumped inside Alex. She was sure this was the hardest it could get. “Ungh, I’m going to come baby.”

“Can you hold it? I want you to wait for me. I’m almost there. Just a little bit longer.”

Maggie clenched her jaw and tried as hard as she could to relax her body. If her girlfriend told her to wait, then she was going to fucking wait. Or at least she would try. She tried to think about anything other than what was happening in order to hold off her own orgasm. Thankfully it was only a few seconds before Alex’s orgasm ripped through her.

“Fuck! Maggie!” She yelled as her walls contracted around the smaller woman’s dick. She came for a solid minute before her contractions had completely subsided. Maggie had waited for her to finish because she didn’t want to come inside of Alex since she wasn’t wearing any protection, and she knew Alex wasn’t on the pill.

“Baby, I’m going to come. I’m so close.” Maggie panted. At this point she had stopped thrusting her hips in order to stall her orgasm. However, Alex kept riding her dick. “Alex, I’m serious. This thing shoots. I need to pull out now.” She whined, unable to still herself any longer. She roughly bucked her hips up into Alex, trembling at the feeling before getting back into a steady rhythm.

“Color?” Alex asked breathily.

“Green. So green. But you’ve only got a few seconds. I’m trying to hold it off as long as I can, but I don’t know how much longer I can do it.”

“It’s okay,” was all Alex said. She rocked her hips faster and harder against her girlfriend. Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. She felt all of her muscles tighten as her vision began to blur.

“Fuck baby! I’m coming!” She tried to break free from the handcuffs and get Alex off of her, but it was no use. She pushed herself down into the chair as far as she could in an attempt to release her dick from the grasp of Alex’s pussy.

Alex slowly lifted herself up to the very tip of Maggie’s length. Seeing that Alex was finally getting off of her, Maggie let go of the orgasm she had been holding back for way too long, and felt a surge of electricity rip through her entire body. Just then, Alex sunk back down onto Maggie, pulling her as deep inside of her as she could as she pinned the smaller woman down against the chair. At that moment, Maggie watched her cock pulsate inside of Alex as she shot her load. Her jaw dropped in awe as she filled her up with her come. Alex inhaled sharply and smiled at the feeling of the woman she loved coming inside of her; something she has never felt before from someone she loved. Maggie counted a total of fifteen shots before she slumped back into the chair, releasing all of her limbs.

Alex shakily stood up off of Maggie. She grinned as she watched both of their come drip down her thighs.

Maggie stared at her girlfriend in shock. “Alex, what did you do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie ask J'onn for help in figuring out if Maggie can get Alex pregnant. Unexpectedly, Kara shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister bonding over Alex's gayness and some Sanvers smut at the end ;)

“Alex, what did you do?”

Alex dropped to the floor as her knees gave out. She grabbed her pants and reached inside the pocket for the keys before crawling behind Maggie to release her from the handcuffs. “I wanted to feel you coming inside me. I wanted to feel you filling me up.” She crawled back over in front of Maggie and sat on the floor, resting her back against the island, still trying to catch her breath. “And my god babe, it felt amazing. You felt amazing. God, sex never felt this good with men. After our first time in bed I never ever in my entire life thought that I would enjoy sex with a penis, but there you go again, proving me wrong.”

It took every ounce of control in order for Maggie to hold in her smug grin at the compliment, but she wanted Alex to understand how serious this was. “Alex, what were you thinking?” She asked sternly, still sitting in her chair. “We didn’t have any protection.”

“I know,” Alex said apologetically. “I’m sorry, I just really wanted to feel you come inside me. I didn’t know if I’d ever get that chance again. Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad. I’m just worried. We have no idea what just came out of me.”

“Oh, I think we know what came out of you,” Alex smirked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. What if I get you pregnant? Or worse…what if that was some sort of alien sperm? We have no idea what just went inside of you, or the effects it could have on you.”

Alex nodded, taking in everything Maggie had just said. She hadn’t thought about that. How could she when she was too busy riding her incredibly sexy girlfriend? “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She looked at Maggie and noticed that her dick was now gone. “Hey! It’s gone!”

“Maggie looked down and saw that she was back to normal. “Huh. Guess it really does only happen when I’m aroused.” 

“Want to see if we can get it back?” Alex said playfully.

“Um, no,” Maggie mocked. “We have to get to the D.E.O.”

“What? Why?” Alex whined.

“Because,” Maggie stood up and reached down to help her girlfriend up off the floor. “I just came inside you with god knows what kind of sperm, and we need to get it checked out ASAP.”

“Fine,” Alex sighed. “I’ll call J’onn and tell him to meet us at the lab.” 

“Good.”

After getting dressed - Maggie having put on some looser pants - they walked out the door and hopped onto Maggie’s motorcycle, figuring it would be the quickest way to get there. When they reached their destination, they walked into the main room, hoping to see J’onn. But instead, they saw Kara.

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“J’onn said you needed help with something and I got worried.”

“Ugh, I specifically told him not to say anything to you,” Alex sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Okay, fine. I overheard you talking to him on the phone,” she confessed. 

“You were spying on us?!”

“No! But I can’t just turn off my super-hearing. Sometimes I just pick up your voice, and I can’t un-hear it.”

Alex and Maggie briefly looked at each other. “Erm, did you hear anything else tonight?” Alex asked, worried that Kara’s super-hearing might have picked up a little bit more than just her phone call.

Kara’s face scrunched up, “No? Why, should I have?”

“No! No, definitely not. Just checking.” Alex shifted uncomfortably while Maggie smiled and shook her head at her worried girlfriend. Alex may have cared if Kara knew about their sex life, but Maggie didn’t give a shit. Truth be told, she actually enjoyed making Kara feel a little uncomfortable. It had become sort of a game to her.

Kara squinted her eyes as she stared at a spot right past Alex, seemingly focused. Alex and Maggie followed her line of sight to see what she was looking at, but discovered nothing except a blank wall.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked, turning back to look at her sister.

“Yeah, sorry, I heard something.”

“Anything important?” Alex asked.

“Sounds like a kid stuck in a treehouse with a broken ladder and no way of getting down.”

“Want to go get that?”

Kara hesitated, not wanting to leave her big sister alone. “I’d rather stay with you and wait for J’onn because you still haven’t told me the big secret as to why you’re here, but this kid needs me. So I’ll be back in two minutes tops.” She quickly put on her suit before flying out of the building. 

“Sounds like we have two minutes.” Maggie said before pulling Alex into her for a kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

“Isn’t this inappropriate? I feel like the D.E.O. isn’t the best place for intimacy.”

“Oh come on Danvers. The only other people here right now are the two night guards, and I really don’t care about what they have to say. Especially since you’re kind of like their boss.”

“Technically J’onn is their boss, but I do hold a higher rank.”

“Exactly. Besides, I’ll need the you-know-what to make its appearance in order for J’onn to help me anyways, so we might as well start now.”

“You make an excellent point, Detective Sawyer.”

“It’s what I do, Agent Danvers.”

Both of the women displayed a giddy smile before leaning in for a delicate kiss. After a few moments, Maggie pushed Alex up against the wall and pressed her lips harder into her while slowly grinding her hips against the taller woman’s. She ran her hands up the sides of Alex’s body before curling her fingers and slowly dragging them back down. It didn’t take long for Maggie to feel her pants get tighter. She smiled, still kissing Alex. Right before she could tell her that their new friend was back, Kara flew back into the room. As soon as she saw the two women, she looked away.

“Guys, come on,” she whined. “Do you have to do that here, right now?”

Alex quickly pulled away from Maggie the second she realized Kara was back. She wiped her mouth as she turned a shade of bright red.

“To be fair, you said two minutes, and that was only a minute and fifteen seconds,” Maggie challenged as she folded her arms and walked towards Kara. 

“Okay, first of all, I said two minutes _tops._ And second of all-“ She stopped mid-sentence, and stared at Maggie with wide eyes.

“You alright there little Danvers?” Maggie arched an eyebrow.

Kara squinted, using her X-ray vision. When she had gotten the answer to her internal question, she jumped back, earning a confused look from both Maggie and Alex. “Uh, ha ha, yeah. I’m perfect! Just realizing that you were right. I should’ve been clearer with the timing of my return. My bad.” She cleared her throat nervously. “Oh, Alex! I just remembered that I was supposed to tell you about that thing.” She walked over to the confused redhead and pulled her aside. “We’ll be back! Just, you know, some sister talk about my own relationship drama. Boys, and such. No need to be curious!” She said to Maggie behind her shoulder as she pushed Alex out of the room.

“Oh yeah, no worries. Take your time!” Maggie yelled awkwardly as the women left the room. “Straight girls…” she mumbled to herself as she shook her head.

“Ow!” Alex yelped as Kara swung her around in front of her a little bit harder than she had meant to. “What is your problem?” She asked, rubbing her arm where Kara had grabbed her.

“Maggie isn’t who you think she is.”

Alex furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t think that’s Maggie.”

“What are you talking about Kara? You’re not making any sense.”

Kara pursed her lips as she tried to figure out the best way to explain to her sister what she had seen. “Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I need you to trust me.” Alex stared at her, waiting for her to continue. “I used my X-ray vision, and saw something…in Maggie’s pants.”

Alex froze. It was one thing for her to tell Kara what was going on, but it was another for the younger woman to see it first hand with her own alien eyes. Alex was embarrassed that Kara had seen Maggie’s genitals, and a little bit betrayed. Even though it was only there as a side effect of an unfortunate encounter with an unknown alien, she still felt just a little bit jealous of her sister. After all, Kara was straight. What if she had liked it? What if she had gotten a little bit aroused by it? She tried her best to shake the thoughts out of her head, knowing full well that she was overreacting.

When Kara realized that Alex hadn’t said anything, she rolled her eyes and sighed. “She has a penis, Alex.” She crossed her arms sternly, hoping that her sister would understand how serious she was being. She didn’t want to waste any time playing the guessing game so that they could quickly catch whatever creature was posing as her sister’s girlfriend.

Alex scratched the back of her neck. “Uh, yeah. That’s kind of why we’re here.”

The younger woman cocked her head. “Wait, you knew about this? But I thought you were gay? I’m so confused…” She massaged her forehead as all of the possible explanations swarmed her thoughts.

“Kara, I am gay. Trust me, full-blown lesbian here. Like, the gayest,” She explained, gesticulating her hands wildly in the air. “And Maggie does have lady parts. She just got bit by an alien at work earlier tonight, and ever since then her lower half sort of…transforms, I guess would be a way to put it, whenever she gets aroused. Which is why we needed to see J’onn tonight.”

Kara sighed in relief and chuckled as she understood what had happened. “Ohhh. Okay, I see. That makes sense now.”

“Does it?” Alex didn’t really expect Kara to fully be able to comprehend the situation that quickly.

“Yeah. She got bit by a Caeq’iestae.” Kara stated, nonchalantly.

“A what?” Alex asked, not completely convinced that Kara hadn't just made that up.

“A Caeq’iestae. If a human gets bit by one, they start to develop characteristics of the opposite sex.”

“Well, how are you so sure that’s what it was?”

“Did the bite marks disappear after she got bit?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it was a Caeq’iestae.”

“Do you know how long the effect will last?”

“About 24 hours, maybe less?”

Alex nodded, a little disappointed that Maggie would return back to normal pretty soon. “So, any human woman who gets bit by this thing will develop a penis, and any man will develop a vagina?”

“Not necessarily. It could be anything. Facial hair, breasts, etc. Just something of the opposite sex. I kind of wish you could choose though. It would be nice to have a guy feel what it’s like to get a period. I mean, not that I know myself since Kryptonians don’t menstruate; at least not here on Earth. But you know, for you and all the other people out there who do. Especially after that time when you were in 10th grade and that one boy made fun of you when you had leaked, resulting in the whole school calling you Bloody Mary for two months straight.” Kara scowled at the memory. “I really wanted to kick that kid right in the groin. Make him cry as much as you did.” 

Alex smiled at her protective sister. She didn’t realize Kara had cared so much for her back then. Registering what Kara had just said about the alien, she became slightly disappointed. She kind of wanted to see what it was like to fuck Maggie with a real dick, but figured it was too risky since there was no guarantee the bite would even give her that. “There are no other side effects to being bitten by one of them, is there? Like, you don’t think Maggie is in any danger?”

“Nope,” Kara shook her head. “This is the only thing that happens, and it’s just temporary. Maggie is going to be just fine.” She smiled as she reassuringly grabbed her sister’s arm.

“Okay, good. That’s a relief,” Alex smiled. “Um, just one more question, and kind of another main reason why we’re here.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Does the, um…I mean, is the…sperm, fertile?”

Kara was taken aback. She didn’t really know what to expect Alex to ask, but it definitely wasn’t that. “I uh, honestly I’m not really sure. I think we’ll need J’onn for that after all. I’m sure we can run some tests and stuff.”

Alex nodded. She noticed Kara looking at her pointedly, waiting for an explanation, but too polite to ask her directly. Alex looked around uncomfortably, before looking back at her little sister. “Maggie and I, uh, we sort of had unprotected sex.”

“Oh, Alex. You didn’t.” Kara said in an almost disappointed tone of voice.

“Yeah, I did.” She nodded hastily. “I know, I know. Safe sex and all, I get it.” She raised her hand, halting any sort of lecture she might have received. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve had to think about that, and we sort of got caught up in the moment.”

“No I get it, trust me. But still, you don’t know what sort of…substance it produces. I mean, I'm assuming that since you’re worried then that means she…” 

“Yeah, yeah she did.”

Kara nodded. “We’ll have J’onn run some tests on her when he gets here. But Alex, I’m sure everything is going to be fine. And whatever happens, we’ll figure it out, you know?” She rubbed Alex’s shoulder, trying to relax her.

A soft smile spread across her face. “Yeah, yeah it’s going to be fine. Thanks Kara.”

The younger woman smiled and gave a short nod, acknowledging her sister’s appreciation before curiosity consumed her. “So, I’m just curious…why did you have sex with her? I mean, I know Maggie’s your girlfriend, and I kind of figured you two were having sex, I get that much. But I’m just a little confused as to why you wanted to have sex with her while she had male genitalia?”

Alex’s face colored. She looked down nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with her little sister. Noticing how uncomfortable she was, Kara continued. “I know you don’t really talk about your sex life with me very much, and we haven’t really talked about you being gay since you came out to me. And I totally respect your privacy. I guess I just want to know for the purpose of understanding it all a little bit better? You’re my sister and my best friend, and I love you so much Alex. And I really want to understand this part of you. And even though it’s been almost a year, it’s all still just kind of new for me.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief in response to her sister’s support. “Kara,” she grabbed the younger woman’s hands, “Of course I want to tell you. You’re my best friend too. And I want to share my life with you, especially this part since it’s such an important part of me. I guess I just got in the habit of not sharing my love life with anyone because I never really had much to share. Guys would quickly come and go and I was embarrassed that maybe I was doing something wrong. But now that I’ve figured myself out, I want to talk about it with you.” She let go of Kara's hands and took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts, trying to figure out the right wording. “Okay, so me liking women isn’t just about genitalia. I mean, yes, I do love lady parts, but I also love a woman’s, and more specifically, Maggie’s, curves, her soft skin, the way she smells, the way she kisses me…it’s all just so different from a man. I love the way she thinks, the way she listens to me, the way she cares for me, the way she knows what I want without me even having to say anything. We’re just so in sync in a way that I feel like I couldn’t be with a man. And I love all of that. Even though Maggie currently has a penis, she’s still Maggie. She still has her curves, she still has her soft skin, she still smells the same, and she still knows what I want. Hell, she still even tastes the same.”

Kara tried her best not to wince in front of Alex. Her big sister rarely ever opened up like that, and she didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or like anything she was saying was wrong. But Kara really didn’t need the visual of her older sister giving head to Maggie, no matter what she was packing. She pushed the thought aside and continued to listen.

“And honestly, we’ve used toys before, so this isn’t that much different. And the way she uses it feels different from a man. Maybe it’s because we have the same parts so she knows exactly what’s going to make me feel good, or maybe it’s because all of the other aspects of her turn me on more than any of the men I’ve been with combined ever did, but whatever the reason it felt amazing. And I just wanted to feel her…um, finish, with me, you know?” Alex blushed slightly. She didn’t know any better way to word it. “And not with my fingers or my mouth, but with my own parts. Because of our biology, we’ve never been able to do that before, and we never will again. So, I just wanted to hold onto that for a little bit longer. I just wanted to feel what you get to feel for once. Because even when I was having sex with men and I was on the pill and got to do that, it didn’t mean anything to me. I felt empty, and quite honestly I just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.” She studied Kara’s face and saw that she was very still, like a robot. No reaction whatsoever. She was afraid she might have shared a little too much about her personal life. “I don’t know if any of that makes sense…”

“Actually, it makes perfect sense. Like, so much sense.” She smiled. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Alex. You know, when we were growing up I always felt guilty that you never had many boyfriends, and that the few you did have never lasted longer than a week. I always thought it was because of me. You always took care of me and made sure I was okay, and I thought that because of that, you could never have any time for your own life. That you had to choose between me and your own happiness, and that I took that away from you. But now, hearing you talk about your feelings and thinking about how when you first met Maggie you dropped me like a hot potato, I clearly see now that all this time it wasn’t because I was in the way. It was because you were a raging homo!”

Alex punched her in the arm as hard as she could, which really felt more like a light tickle to Kara. They both laughed. “Yeah, I am pretty gay. I’m really glad that I figured it out. I’m really glad I had Maggie to help me figure it out. Although, I wish I could’ve figured it out sooner. Dealing with puberty and teenage hormones probably would’ve been a lot more fun.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you and Vicki Donahue could’ve had a great time.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, shut up. She wasn’t even gay anyways.”

“Well, either way, looks like you got it right in the end.”

Alex looked over at Maggie, who was inspecting one of the D.E.O. weapons. “Yeah, I got lucky.” She smiled, still watching the woman who she was madly in love with. Kara shook her head at her distracted sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s not keep your lady waiting.”

“Hey hey, wait a minute. We only talked about me and my personal life! It’s your turn. When did you first have sex? I’ve actually genuinely been curious about this for a while.”

Kara pushed Alex around the corner and back into the main room. “Whoops, looks like we’ve already started heading back. Guess we’ll have to save that question for another night,” she said frantically.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t think I’m going to forget that, because I will remember.” She pointed her finger sternly at Kara.

Maggie looked up as she noticed the sisters walking towards her. “Hey, there you guys are.” She set the weapon back down in its respective place. “I was starting to get worried that you both were kidnapped. What took you so long?”

“She knows everything,” Alex stated, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh. Well that’s fun. Did you tell her about the handcuffs too?” She said with her hands on her hips.

Kara brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Alex gave Maggie her infamous death glare. “No. I didn’t give details, just the main stuff that’ll help us figure out what we’re dealing with here, so thanks for that.”

“Sorry,” Maggie apologized as she looked at Alex sympathetically. “If it’s any consolation, I was the one wearing them, not Alex.”

“Maggie! Not helping!” Alex hissed through gritted teeth.

“Okay, okay. Changing the subject now. So, what exactly are we dealing with here?”

“A cake-ee…er…”

“A Caeq’iestae.” Kara chimed in.

“That one.”

“Never heard of it.” Maggie said.

“Basically, they’re an animalistic type of alien that, when bitten, causes humans to develop one or more characteristics of the opposite sex, as you’ve figured out. It only lasts about 24 hours, so you won’t be stuck like that forever. They’re pretty rare though. I’m surprised you even found one.”

“I guess I’m just lucky,” she quipped. Kara pursed her lips, trying her best not to make any comments about what Alex had just confessed to her, and how lucky they actually were. “So, do we know about the…stuff?" Maggie turned to Alex. "I mean, I’m assuming you at least told her that much.”

“Yes, I told Kara about that. We don’t know anything, but once J’onn gets here…”

“Sorry, sorry. I know I took too long. I was in the middle of grocery shopping when you called and I didn’t want to leave because there was a last-minute sale,” J’onn said as he walked briskly to where the women were congregated.

“It’s okay. Kara helped us out a little bit. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Agent Danvers.” He turned towards Maggie and folded his arms across his chest. “So, you got bit by a Caeq’iestae? Interesting creatures.”

“How did you know that?” Maggie asked.

“I read your mind.”

“Oh thank god,” Alex sighed in relief. “I really didn’t want to have to explain the situation again.”

“Well there’s no need to be shy, we’re all adults here. But I understand your uneasiness, so let’s go ahead and get started with our research. Maggie, I’ll need a sample of the specimen, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. So I’m guessing you want me to, uh…”

“I’ll go grab you a specimen cup,” he replied as soon as he noticed that she was struggling to finish her sentence.”

Maggie nodded. She figured she would have to do this, beat in a cup like some kind of test subject, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing for her. But of course, she would never admit that. When J’onn returned, he handed her the cup with the lid on it. She inhaled sharply before taking it from him. “So, uh, where should I do this?”

“There’s a room right around the corner down the hall that you can use. Third door on the right.”

“Got it. Please make casual conversation. If I know you’re all out here waiting for me, we’ll be here all night.” She waited for them to get invested in a conversation before casually walking away.

It didn’t take her long to get the dick back. All she had to do was touch her clit a little bit, and there it was. Ejaculating into the cup, however, was not such an easy task. With the atmosphere of the cold, lead room and the fact that her girlfriend’s little sister and director of the D.E.O. were right down the hall, she was having a hard time getting in the mood. She pulled out her phone and texted Alex.

Just as J’onn was getting to the good part of his story about fighting off some criminals, Alex felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw a text from Maggie.

“I need help.”

Worried, Alex slipped away and rushed down the hall. She knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in on Maggie in case she was in the middle of something. “Maggie? It’s Alex, are you okay?” When the door opened, she was greeted with the sight of her exposed girlfriend. Her lower half completely bare while her torso was covered in the gray V-neck. She pulled Alex into the room before quickly shutting the door. Alex tried her best not to stare, but her eyes kept creeping down to her girlfriend’s erection.

“It’s not working.”

The sound of Maggie’s voice pulled Alex out of her thoughts. She shifted her eyes back up. “What’s not working?”

 _“It.”_ Maggie gestured down towards the member. “I can’t come. This room just makes it feel so clinical, and I can’t get into it.”

“Oh, um, do you think some visual aids might help? I can get you some magazines.”

Maggie crossed her arms as she tensed the corners of her mouth. “Alex, come on. What do you think this is, the 1900s? If I wanted a visual aid, I would’ve just used my phone.”

“Oh, right,” Alex replied, feeling dumb.

“Besides, I already tried that. It didn’t work.”

“Okay, so what should we do?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively as she gave Alex a knowing look.

“No. No, no way. Not with Kara and J’onn here! Are you crazy?” Her voice diminishing to a whisper.

“No, I’m desperate. Alex, I ejaculated inside of you with a penis that I only have as a result of being bitten by an alien that we barely know anything about. This isn’t just about me, it’s about you too. We don’t know what kind of reaction you could have. We need to get it to the lab ASAP, and you’re the only thing that can get me there the quickest.”

Alex sighed. She knew Maggie was right. As much as she hated the thought of making her girlfriend come right here at her place of work with her sister and boss here, she knew that it was something that had to be done. “Okay, okay. Fine. But let’s make it quick.”

“I have a feeling that it won’t take that long.” Maggie lunged forward, crashing their lips together, pushing Alex up against the wall and rubbing her erection against Alex's crotch. She groaned at the feeling of her cock sliding against her girlfriend’s tight jeans. She moved her lips down to Alex’s neck, devouring the silky skin.

“What do you need?” Alex breathed out.

Maggie released the redhead’s neck as she pulled back and looked into her darkened eyes. “Honestly? I really want to take you from behind. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to have this thing, and I want to do it before we lose the chance forever.”

Alex nodded. “Done.” She walked over to the table and undid her pants before leaning over onto the table. Maggie walked over to her, rubbing her dick with her hand. “Oh, wait. Shit.” She said, disappointed.

Alex craned her neck around to look over her shoulder at her girlfriend. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“We don’t have any lube.”

“We don’t need it.” Alex said shortly before turning her head back around to face the front.

Maggie smirked. She licked her lips as she grabbed the waistband of Alex’s jeans and yanked them down to her knees. She lined herself up with her entrance and slowly pushed in, sliding in much easier than she had anticipated. Alex reached out in front of her and wrapped her hands around the edge of the table, flinging the specimen cup across the room in the process. She braced herself as she felt her center being filled.

“Fuck!” She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

“Agreed,” Maggie whined. Once she was all the way in, she pulled back out all the way to the tip, before slowly pushing in again. Alex could feel her holding back. She knew Maggie was more desperate than the pace she was going at.

“Baby, I’m okay. Don’t hold back. Do whatever you want to me. I’m good, I promise.”

Maggie hesitated for a second, but she trusted Alex. She knew she wouldn’t say anything like that unless she was truly okay with it. Maggie grabbed Alex by the hips and started pounding into her, hard and fast, eliciting a very loud moan from the woman in front of her.

“Oh my god, Maggie. That feels so fucking good. Shit you feel so good.”

“Your tight pussy feels good around my cock. I don’t think I’m going to last very long.” And she was telling the truth. With the wet sound of Alex’s juices coating her erection and her balls slapping against Alex’s ass, she was quickly approaching her release. “Oh, fuck. Yeah baby. I’m going to come. Are you ready for it?” Maggie thrusted her hips faster into Alex.

Suddenly remembering the whole reason why they were there, Alex’s eyes popped open. “Maggie, the cup!”

“Oh, right!” She pulled out of Alex and looked around the room, pumping herself with her hand. “Shit. Where is it?”

Alex stood up and looked around, noticing it laying down on its side in the corner of the room. “There, I got it.” She ran over and picked up the cup, trying to take off the lid.

“Alex, hurry up.” Maggie said, hand still moving up and down, trying to find the balance of holding her orgasm in, but not losing it completely. 

“I’m trying. It’s stuck.” She struggled with the lid that was screwed on a little too tight.

“Alex!” Maggie yelled. She was nearing the edge, and knew she couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“Hold on, I’ve almost got it.”

“I can’t!” Maggie felt her abdomen tighten as the heat rushed down to her hard cock.

Alex’s arms shook as she twisted the lid as hard as she could, using every ounce of strength in her body. As soon as the lid popped off, she quickly handed the cup over to Maggie. The smaller woman snatched the cup and held it up to the tip of her dick, just in time to catch her load. “Fuuuuuuuck!” She cried, releasing all of the built-up tension she had been holding in for what felt like an eternity to her. Once she knew that she had completely emptied herself out, she rested her empty hand on the table, holding herself up as she handed the cup over to Alex. The D.E.O. agent looked at the pile of semen before screwing the lid back on.

“It looks normal to me.” She said before closing it.

“I think I’m done with edging for a while,” Maggie said, panting.

“Deal. I don’t know how you held that off for so long.”

“Me neither. Let’s hurry up and get this back to J’onn. The longer we wait the more awkward it’s going to be to look him and Kara in the eyes.”

“Agreed.” 

The women dressed themselves before quietly opening the door. They walked back into the main room as Kara and J’onn were talking about the best place to fly to for tacos. “Okay, got the stuff.” Maggie held up the cup and shook it. As Alex looked away in an attempt to avoid eye contact, something caught her eye.

“Kara, are you wearing earplugs?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah.” She quickly pulled them out. 

“Are you okay?” Alex was concerned.

“Um, yeah, it’s just, you know…the super-hearing and all. Can’t really turn it off, you know? Sometimes things get, er, kind of loud.” 

When comprehension dawned on Alex, she brought her hands up to her mouth for a quick moment before raising them in defense. “Kara, I am so sorry. We weren’t thinking.”

Kara waved her hand in dismissal as she looked down. “Nope, nope. Don’t apologize. Whatever gets the job done to help us get closer to helping you and Maggie is a good thing. Really, I’m fine.”

Alex nodded, trying her best to hide her flustered face. Maggie, however, looked amused. Proud, almost. “So are we going to test this thing or not?” She asked.

“Follow me,” J’onn said, leading them to the lab. After about an hour of testing, they finally got the results back.

“Well, looks like the semen is human. But it’s also infertile. Can’t be used for reproduction.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, wanting to make sure he was certain.

“Positive.”

“Good to know,” Maggie smirked. Alex shot her a look that said ‘please stop embarrassing me in front of my family’.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re okay. Both of you,” Kara said relieved as she hugged both of the women. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m very tired. Even Supergirl needs her beauty sleep.”

“No, yeah of course. Please, go.” Alex said. “Thank you for helping us out.”

“That’s what sisters are for,” Kara smiled before flying out.

“I too am glad everything worked out. I think I’m going to go too. See you in the morning, Alex.” J’onn said as he left, opting to use the front door instead.

Maggie walked around in front of Alex. “So, what now?”

“Well, now we know that you can’t get me pregnant, want to take advantage of this thing before it’s gone? I never got to come earlier, and I’m still very, _very_ wet.”

“Sounds good to me, Danvers.”


End file.
